Video conferences generally involve the transmission of audio, video, and/or data between endpoints located remotely from each other. This data is often transmitted as packets sent through one or multiple networks. For various reasons, networks are not one hundred percent reliable, and, thus, some packets fail to reach their intended destination. When this happens, an endpoint expecting to receive these lost packets may send an error message indicating that the packets were not actually received.